Our Not so Double Life
by StringCheese and MuffinGirl
Summary: Tenten and Sakura are the best of friends. They know everything about each other, except for the fact that they’re both doubling as spies. Will they ever learn the truth? Main pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTenten. Minor: NaruHina, and ShikaTem.
1. Chapter 1: A Youthful Day

**A/N:** This is our first chapter story so go easy on us and we'd love some feedback if you have anything to say.

**Summary: **Tenten and Sakura are the best of friends. They know everything about each other, except for the fact that they're both doubling as spies. Will they ever learn the truth? Main pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTenten. Minor: NaruHina, and ShikaTem.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Naruto, nor do we own the All-American Rejects. We also don't own Katie from Horton Hears a Who. (If we did… life would be good!)

xXxXxXxXx

**Our not so double life  
**By: StringCheese and MuffinGirl

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, you pick!!"

"No, I picked last time!"

"Fine!!" I huffed in defeat.

It was the last day of summer vacation and Tenten and I were just lying around on the floor of my room, trying to come up with something, _anything_ to do.

"I know!" I shot up quickly, rummaging through some papers on my desk.

"What are you babbling about Sak?" Tenten muttered under her breath.

"I know it's here somewhere…" I mumbled. "Ah! Found it!"

"Found what Pinky?"

"This." I showed Tenten the flyer. "The last fling, it's a festival, sort of."

"What are we… five?!" Tenten asked.

"Oh come on. I know you want to! Just trust me, it'll be fun… plus what _else _do you suppose we do."

"Fine. Whatever." Tenten sighed in defeat, but I knew she would love it.

xXxXxXxXx

As predicted, Tenten loved it! Playing all the games, riding almost every ride, and eating as much food as possible; it was the perfect way to spend our last day of summer.

"Ten… not another one." I whined following my friend to yet another booth. "You've already won, like what, 10 prizes!"

"Not enough… MORE!" She said with a childish grin plastered on her face. She was overly obsessed.

"Fine, but this is the last one! Promise?"

"Alright Pinky, but dinner is on you." What Tenten didn't know is that it would _literally_ be on me. Of course, that's a whole other story. We'll leave that for later.

'I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) my dirty little secret.'

After hearing that ring tone, I instantly knew that wasn't my everyday cell phone, but _that _phone.

I took out my blackberry and opened my text. It read, 'Agent Haruno, please report to HSO headquarters this Friday at four o'clock sharp. You will receive information on your next mission.'

Ok, let me pause for a second.

I, Sakura Haruno, am a secret agent spy for the Hyuga Spy Organization, also known as HSO for short. I've been a spy for as long as I can remember. My parents were both spies, so it's only natural that I would follow in their footsteps, right? I've never told anyone, not even my best friend in the whole world. Yeah, that's right I haven't told Tenten, but that's for her own good. I mean I have so many enemies, its better off she stays as far away from this part of my life as possible.

Alright, so you get the gist of it. Play.

I quickly put my blackberry back into my purse as Tenten was running up to me carrying yet another stuffed animal in her hand.

"Are we done here? I'm starving." I complained as my stomach began to growl.

"Fine, but remember, dinners on you." Of course, we all know what happened next.

Tenten had _way_ too much sugar and when it finally came out, she just had to lean my way. I was never so disgusted in my life.

'What a _great_ way to end the summer.' I mumbled to myself sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

xXxXxXxXx

**Tenten's POV**

It's been two days since the beginning of school and it already feels like months. School is boring as hell and the worst part is my best friend goes to a totally different school.

Ah, English, the joys of literature, works by many dead people who you don't give a shit about and will probably never understand anyway. I might as well be in French class; I have no clue what this guy, Gai-sensei I think it was, is talking about. All I hear is 'Youth' and 'Power' spouting out of his mouth every two seconds. Oh how I wanted to smack the living daylights out of him.

How did this guy ever become a teacher? That will always be a mystery to me. Of course his 'disciple' as we called him (a.k.a. Lee) was shaking his head animatedly, pretending to understand every word coming out of his mouth... at least that's what I thought… ok more like hoped.

I thought I was going to die from complete and utter boredom. This class was way too long for it's (my) own good. I began to zone out into my own little world just waiting for this period to end when I unexpectedly felt vibration coming from my back pocket, causing me to jump up from my seat. Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Excuse me, my youthful student. Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Oh how I wanted to _kill_ Gai-sensei right now and whoever the hell got me in this situation.

"I-I um," I could hear snickering in the background, which I knew could only be Naruto, my idiotic blond friend. Furthermore, I just knew Sasuke, that chicken haired bastard (I swear Naruto is rubbing off on me), was laughing his ass off on the inside, judging from that smirk on his face. "I-I just, um, wanted to point out what a youthful, uh, teacher you are and, um, how interesting this class is."

With this, I quickly sat down, lowering my head as far down as possible. I could feel I was burning up; I was probably as red as a tomato (that bastard's favorite food… I swear that's like all he eats). Anyway, soon enough the class went back to normal and I was invisible to the world again.

'Thank God!' I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and took out my cell phone giving it a murderous glare. Now I could figure out who the hell just screwed me over.

It was none the other than Pinky herself. She was D.E.A.D. dead!

'Hey Bunz, how's school going for you? My day wasn't that bad until English. I hate hate hate this class!' The text read.

'What the hell Sak! You almost got me in trouble. Anywho, you freaking read my mind! Congrats on getting better .' I hit send and waited for her reply.

'Well _excuse_ me for asking about your day.' Sakura replied 'And thanks. I've been working hard and I might reach psychic one of these days.'

'Yeah right, in your dreams. The day you become psychic is the day I begin pooping butterfly's and eating rainbows.' Right as I pressed send I felt Gai-sensei's shadow looming over me.

"Excuse me. It is not very youthful to interrupt my class like that. You have disrupted a very powerful message." Just as I thought this situation couldn't get any worse, Gai-sensei snatched my phone out of my hands just as Sakura replied.

'Sorry to disappoint you Ten, but that's already happened. Haha…'

Gai-sensei had a puzzled look on his face after he read the message, out loud I might add.

"What's happened?" He asked still confused.

"Uh, nothing sensei." I said giving him a reassuring grin.

"Well, maybe I'll just reply with a little youthful message."

"No sensei!" I whined.

"Maybe this will teach all of you not to disrupt my youthful class in the future." Gai-sensei smiled and started typing (It was weird that he actually knew how to text).

'To my youthful Sakura. May the power of youth blossom upon you. May you learn to follow the path of righteousness and do no wrong. Always remember the power of youth is imminent.'

I wanted to smack my head onto the desk in front of me after reading this over his shoulder. I just knew how Sakura would reply to this.

'What the fuck Ten. Have you finally gone mentally insane or are you just high.'

He then suddenly closed the phone and put it in his pocket muttering something under his breath. I could tell he was distraught.

'What _did_ she write' I thought. I knew it wouldn't end well and that I was royally screwed.

'What a great way to start off the beginning of the school year.' I thought sarcastically.

xXxXxXxXx

The horrific school day was finally over and my precious phone was back in my hand. I was bored and did not want to do homework. So, I decided to call Sakura and see if she wanted to do something over the weekend.

_Brriiiing_

_Briiiiiing_

_Bbbrrrriiiiiiinngg_

"Ten, What the hell happened today?! You never replied to my message. You ok?" I could tell my friend was freaked out.

"Ah, yeah, that would be the work of my oh so 'youthful' English teacher." I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"That explains a lot! So what's up? Too lazy to do your homework."

"You know me too well." I said as I smirked. "Anyway, what are you doing this weekend, want to hang out?"

"Sorry, can't. I have a… family thing-" As Sakura began to babble on about how sorry she was and what she was doing, my other phone began to vibrate.

I quickly took it out and saw a new text message waiting for me from the Uchiha organization. Opening it, I read, 'Agent Tenten, please report to HSO headquarters this Friday at four o'clock sharp. You will receive information on your next mission.'

I looked at the message strangely. Wondering why they wanted us to meet there. We were an ally of the HSO, but we never met there for mission details unless it was something big.

Time to pause. I know you're probably thinking, 'WTF is going on.'

I am a spy. I work for the USO, otherwise known as the Uchiha Spy Organization. I met Naruto Uzumaki, also a spy, when I was 5. He lived at the same orphanage as I did and by pure coincidence we ended up with the same foster parent, Iruka. Iruka was part of the organization at the time, so naturally, Naruto and I ended up getting involved. Due to the benefits from working at the USO, I was able to legally afford my own apartment by age 16. Of course, Naruto decided to stay and live with Iruka because, well let's just say he was the type of kid that, if given the chance, would probably burn down his own house. He did almost burn down my apartment. He just said he was hungry and was trying to heat up some ramen. Anyways, I have never told anyone about my little secret. Yep, even Sakura, my best friend, doesn't have a clue.

Ok, I think you get the picture. Play.

I realized I was zoning out when I heard Sakura yelling into the phone.

"Bunz you there! Don't tell me you hung up on me again. Ten, this isn't funny… I mean it…. Come back!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that Sak." I could tell she was fuming on the other line. "I just remembered I have a family reunion type thing at Iruka's this weekend. So don't worry about it. I'll see you soon."

"Ok, but promise me we'll hang out soon."

"Alright Sak, I promise." I replied. "Bye Pinky!"

"Bye Bunz!" With that I hung up and began my dreaded homework.

xXxXxXxXx

**Sakura's POV**

Friday. 3:50 pm.

I sighed tapping my foot impatiently and playing with my pink locks. I looked to my left and saw Hinata twitling (sp?) her thumbs. As usual, Neji was just leaning again the wall over in the corner with his eyes closed. On the other side of the room was Shikamaru laying on some chairs he put together, staring out the window. One guess says he was looking at those damn clouds again and thinking troublesome thoughts.

3:55 pm

**Inner Sakura: Where the hell is everyone and why the hell are we always so damn early?**

I sighed again for probably the 10th time. I could just here that pineapple hear muttering something about a 'troublesome woman' under his breath. I could feel my temper growing, when the door knob began to turn.

The door swung open with a loud crash as the other team entered. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"YOU!"

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** Omg yay! The first chapter is finally done. I hope you liked it, more chapters coming soon.

StringCheese – Thank God that's over with

MuffinGirl – It didn't take _that_ long.

StringCheese – LIAR! 5 hours is a long time.

**A/N again:** Chapter two will probably come sometime in the next month. Sorry, but we are having issues with Spring Break coming up… _someone_ (StringCheese) is going to California. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we tried making it long. Ok, so it looks longer in word than on fanfiction.

Review and chapter two may come sooner.

Again Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

**A/N:** Second chapter yay!

Oh and I almost forgot… For the sake of this fanfiction, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata are 16 years old and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru are 17 years old. They are all juniors in high school.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto. If we did lets just say a few changes would take place for the greater good of fans everywhere :)

xXxXxXxXx

**The Truth Revealed**  
By: StringCheese&MuffinGirl  
& help from our mysterious friend, George, a.k.a. Caitlin

**Sakura's POV**

"YOU!" We practically screamed in unison pointing at one another.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked surprised to see my best friend.

"Me! What about you?!" Tenten asked in reply, just as shocked as I was.

I was so flabbergasted (A/N: it's such a great word). I mean seriously this is TenTen we're talking about here, my best friend! How the hell did I not know she was a frickin SPY!?I'm guessing by the look on her face she was thinking the same thing.

Looking around the room I began to realize something, everyone was giving us the strangest looks ever. I think Neji even showed some emotion for the first time in his life.

'Was that a smile… could he… nahh…' I thought.

I looked over towards the boys standing behind Tenten. The one with the chicken butt looking hair was smirking at me. You know the one that says I-am-too-cool-to-laugh-out-loud-so-I'm-going-to-smirk-at-you-but-secretly-laugh-my-ass-off-on-the-inside. The other one, blondie, let's call him, had an idiotic smile on his face that says I'm-the-idot-that-has-no-clue-what-is-going-on-but-I'm-going-to-pretend-so-I-don't-look-stupid… too late…

"Anyway," Kakashi walked in, clearing his throat before speaking, "Shall we proceed with the mission details."

Of course, Tenten and I found it hard to pay attention as we blabbered on.

"So that week of 'therapy'."

"Yep, a week mission in Hong Kong. What about 'fat camp'?"

"Cha right! I'm so not fat! I was in England on a mission. How about 'summer school'?"

"Mission, in Hawaii. Did you really think I'd need summer school?"

"Excuse me, girls." Kakashi budded in, but we didn't hear him. "GIRLS! Shut up!" He practically screamed, slamming the little orange book in his hand down on the table. I quickly snapped out of our little trans and turned towards Kakashi.

**Inner Sakura: What the hell do you want!!**

"…"

"…" Tenten, my partner in crime, was also speechless.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I apologized.

"Anyway," Kakashi began as we took our seats. "You're probably wondering why we've gathered spies from both the USO and HSO here together. Well, as you may or may not know, the USO and HSO are merging. So all of you…" He trailed off.

"Not a youth group… but not the best spies… maybe the teenage ninjas?... come to think of it, we've never really named your division…"

"I know I know!" Blondie interrupted, jumping up and down energetically. "We should be called RAMEN LOVERS (A/N: we copyright this term!)!!"

I mentally slapped my forehead and Ten actually did slam her forehead onto the table.

"Dope, Shut it. No one in their right mind would want that name." The chicken haired one stated.

"Awww you're just jealous cuz I came up with the name first Sasuke-bastard!" Blondie yelled back triumphantly.

Just as… Sasuke… I think it was, was about to pound the blond into the ground, Kakashi grabbed his arm refraining him from beating the living daylights out of blondie.

"Anyway," Kakashi gritted, "As I was trying to say… you _people_ will be paired up as a team or individual pairs for all future missions."

"WHAT?!"

"Seriously!"

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Troublesome."

"O-ok."

You could tell there were a variety of mixed emotions here: excitement, anger, annoyance, joy, contentment, and others who couldn't give a rat's ass.

"As I can see you all have an understanding of the situation. And no, Naruto, I am not 'shitting' you. So I'll leave the team bonding to you. We will send later information about your missions to come." The famous porn reader said waving as he exited the room.

xXxXxXxXx

**Tenten's POV**

I watched Kakashi exit the room. Does he always read those perverted books? I mean come on… PEDIFILE in the room! Well… er… not anymore… but you know what I mean. So about the team bonding he mentioned, I have a feeling this will be interesting.

"So, yeah…" I began, "About this whole 'bonding' thing."

"O.M.G. I know the perfect place." Sakura interrupted. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!"

"RAMEN at Ichiraku's!!" Naruto butted in.

I could see the vain on Sakura's forehead pulsing. She was about to blow. I backed away slowly, as did everyone else.

BANG

THUMP

CRASH

"Owww. That really hurt. Um.. uh.. pinky." Naruto complained rubbing his aching head.

"Did you just call me _PINKY?!_" We all backed up another couple feet.

"Uh… um… no." Naruto whimpered, running behind me so Sakura wouldn't butcher him again.

"Ahh, the smell of teamwork and bonding." I chimed, earning a weak smile from Sakura.

"Sorry about that.. um… what's your name?!"

"Ah.." Naruto stated shakily but slowly becoming more confident, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! This over here is Sasuke-bastard, and you already know Tenten-chan."

"Right… nice to meet you Na-ru-to and Sa-su-ke-_kun_…" Sakura begain.

**Inner Sakura: What the hell! Did we just add a **_**kun**_** to the end of that bastards name?!... well…. He's is pretty cuuute… neh Sa-ku-ra…**

"Anyway, I'm Sakura Haruno. This over here is Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara."

Everyone just sat there in silence. No one knew what to say after that fiasco.

"Um, so how about picking a place and time to meet, so we can get this 'team bonding' thing done with?" I said, wanting to break the silence.

"Um…"

"Well…"

Whoa that was weird.

"You first." Sasuke stated, gesturing towards Sakura.

"No you, I insist."

"Ok, fine." He replied. "I was going to say you guys could come to my place. It's big enough for the seven of us. Plus I live alone, so there won't be any interruptions. Say tomorrow at 2?"

Wow. This is probably the most Sasuke has ever talked. Well I can't say that. He always gets into mission stuff; however, socially, it's sad, really, he's socially retarded. No joke. Naruto and I nick-named him the human ice cube. As he tells us he doesn't do 'emotion'… what a retard but that's just Sasuke for you.

Of course no one objected to this plan, I mean come on its Sasuke; he always presents a sensible solution to everything and anything. Since everything was settled we all decided to head out I mean come on it's a Friday night, we're teenagers, do the math. Seriously it's not likely that either me or Sak are going to go home and be 'Let's do our homework!'…Gosh, what do you people take us for, nerds?

xXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke POV**

'Damn I'm running late, stupid Naruto and his fucking obsession with ramen.' I cursed to myself quickly switching into the right hand lane to make a sharp turn before the light could turn red. I took a quick glance at my watch, as I waited at the stop sign right before my house, to realize something...

"Oh, fuck it's 2." I grumbled to myself letting my head hit the steering wheel for a moment, before taking off the minute the intersection was clear driving like crazy to my house praying that no one was there yet.

Of course my luck couldn't be any worse, turning onto my street I realized two things, one everyone was waiting at my door… two TenTen's going to kill me. Lesson number one: never EVER make TenTen wait. Bad things WILL happen, trust me. I quickly pulled into my driveway and calmly got out of my car with a mask of self-control on. A lesson to know about Uchiha's, they never give away their emotions even if the girl with the buns is giving off the murderous aura telling you that she is going to jump you any second and send you to the grim reaper herself.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? It's frickin 2:10! " TenTen yelled jumping into my face, "I mean seriously! You have…" blah blah blah…You know is she keeps going on and on like this she may end up getting herself killed someday because of that mouth of hers. Personally I'm debating myself right now if it's even worth getting back into my car and running her over myself. Hmmm jail, or living with her talking, jail, talking, jail, talking. Damn it's too hard to chose, that's why it's probably just easier to zone her out and get whatever she wants over with as quickly as possible in this case the front door opened.

Side-stepping her I quickly weaved in and out of everyone and avoided Naruto as he tried to make a grab for the ramen he saw in my bag. Getting my key for the front door and sticking it in so that TenTen would shut the fuck up, I opened the door and then shut it in their faces while locking it. There was no way in hell I was letting them in my place yet. I needed a few minutes of calmness. I quickly put the bags down on the kitchen counter sighing in relief at the moment of silence. At least until-

THUMP

'What the hell?' I thought. I know for sure that wasn't Naruto or TenTen. Naruto wasn't smart enough to look for the spare key and TenTen was just too damn lazy to get it herself. So who the heck could that be then? I listened closely to catch the sound of a moan coming from the family room.

Silently walking in that direction, I went over the possibilities in my head of who the hell could be in my house, but nothing prepared me for what I saw next.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Sakura's POV:**

**Inner Sakura: WHAT THE HELL?!**

"WHAT THE FUCK… SASUKE YOU BASTARD! LET US IN RIGHT NOW!" TenTen yelled pounding on the door. Wow, can you say anger issues. I love her, but… anyway.

"TenTen calm down. Give him a minute. Maybe he just needed to like clean up his boy stuff or something." I said, patting her on the back. Everyone just stood there silently, while Naruto went to look for a spare key.

"Stop defending that human ice cube!" TenTen said turning to face me.

"I- I-"

"Found it!" Naruto declared, satisfied with his victory.

Naruto saved me right in time. I didn't really know what to say… I think I might be falling for him after a day. Wow… now I'm blushing!

**TenTen's POV**

Naruto took the spare key and put it into the door and was about to turn it when…

BAM!

Sasuke swung the door open, quickly stepping outside, while closing it behind him.

"Oi, Sasuke-bastard that hurt." Naruto whined, rubbing his head where the door hit.

"Um, yeah, we can't stay here." Sasuke said in a low, twitchy voice.

"And WHY not?" I asked.

"Well, uh, you see…"

"Oh I know what this is!" I said pushing Sasuke out of the way. I then opened up the door and went inside, leaving a twitchy Sasuke on the porch. As I walked in, I heard some moaning. Then I walked into the family room, only to see Itachi-niisan and Deidara-chan on the couch. Well… you get my point.

'Oh great. They're at it again…' I thought.

"Ehem." I stood, leaned against the wall, waiting for them to notice someone was there. However, sadly I was either ignored or they were too busy humping each other to notice me. At least their clothes are still on… I do not need to relive Sasuke's 13th birthday. Although, I have to just say, WOW!

Anyway… now I was getting frustrated… I didn't need to be ignored by TWO Uchiha's in ONE day.

"ITACHI-NIISAN! DEIDARA-CHAN!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Finally, they noticed me. Then turned bright red and jump off of the couch… well fell is more like it.

"TenTen-chan, I didn't see you there, un." Deidara-chan said, getting up and fixing his wrinkled clothing.

"Yeah… I noticed." I replied with an angry tone.

"Aww, is someone jealous un?!" Deidara said almost hugging me to death.

"So why are you here?" Itachi-niisan budded in.

"That's not a nice way to greet the only sister you never had!" I said jumping on Itachi-niisan. "Anyway, Sasuke is here too. He just probably saw you two and now he's all twitchy out on the front porch. Oh and there are some others here too."

After everyone's shirts were wrinkle free and neither boys had sex hair anymore, we walked to the front door to let everyone in.

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke just stood there. He just stood there twitching. In the whole day that I've known him, I've never seen him like this. He just doesn't look like one of those twitchy guys. After TenTen disappeared into the house, I wondered what to do.

"Um, Sasuke…"

"…" no reply

"Earth to Sasuke!!" I said, waving my hand in front of his face.

The door swung open, revealing two hot guys... oh and TenTen. But back to these guys… can I say SMOKIN! Wow…

"Hi, little brother. Who are your friends." The tall dark and handsome one said.

Little brother! Wow, are all Uchiha's this hot!

**Inner Sakura: … (Passed out from hotness…)**

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, walking into his house. So… I guess he regained his old attitude.

"Ah, right." TenTen said. "This is Sakura, my very best friend. Over there is Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata. And you know Naruto. And everybody, this is Itachi-niisan and Deidara-chan."

"Hi, un." Deidara said, earning a blush from Hinata and me.

"Come in guys!"

We all entered the house, FINALLY! We walked in and TenTen showed us to the family room. Sasuke then brought out some snacks for us to eat. FOOD YES! I'm starving!

xXxXxXxXx

**TenTen POV:**

"Finally we're in the damn house. Took you long enough to let us in Sasuke-Bastard!"

"Relax Naruto! We're in aren't we? '" Sakura said, trying to calm his temper down or should I say more like half-heartedly trying. She was more interested in the food Sasuke was laying out at the moment then Naruto.

With that said… "Where the hell did Itachi-niisan and Deidara-chan go?" I questioned looking around the room to realize the two were missing.

Naruto just shrugged, "Who knows, maybe they-"

"Yay! Food!" Sakura yelled interrupting as she rushed pasted me to the mountain of food like there was no tomorrow. Man, could that girl eat, just thinking that reminded me of the pie eating contest she was in 2 years ago, giving me chills all over again.

Everyone else seemed to have the same mindset because the next thing I know they're all surrounding it like a pack of wolves. Backing away slowly, I think I'll just wait a minute or two before I get anything because they may attack. Seems like I wasn't the only one thinking this way, that guy from Sakura's group hmm what was his name again? Oh yeah! Neji, man was he hot….Don't give me that look he's GORGEOUS! I bet he has tons of fangirls like Sasu-chan.

Man I could look at him all day, shit! He's looking this way! Damnit, he's caught me in the act of googling him! I quickly turned my head in the direction of everyone devouring the food, hoping to not catch his eye, because if I did well let's just say…my face would be as bright as Saukra's hair. Deciding to be brave I turned to see if he was still staring at me, but to my luck he seem to have disappeared. Crap. Now he probably thinks I'm fangirling him, which I am… but that's not the point! It's supposed to be in secret!

Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse-"RAMEN!!" Naruto screeched, RIGHT IN MY FUCKING EAR!

"DAMNIT NARUTO! Not so frickin loud! Your going to blow out my ear drums!" I yelled, bonking him on the head.

"Oww." He whined, "What was that for Blowfish?!"

"…"

"…Why did you just call TenTen Blowfish?" Sakura asked with a mouth full of chips.

"NARUTO I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY-"

"Oh! You didn't know? When we were little TenTen used to-"

"NAAARRUTTTOO!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Sakura's POV**

And there they go. Naruto is going to get the shit knocked out of him! TenTen will brutally murder that poor kid. Oh well, not my problem. Although… this handsomely _sexy_ guy that goes by the name of Sasuke Uchiha is a problem… a big one. Why do I have to be falling for this emotionally stunted ass.

**Inner Sakura: Cuz he's hot! DUHH!!**

But why oh why did he have to sit by me. Our legs are practically touching and--Oh my god.. what am I thinking. Crap… now I'm blushing. Crap Crap Crap… Ok think calm! Think-

"Hey guys. Miss me?"

"Naruto?? When did you get back?" I said, snapping back into reality.

"Yeah, and what was that loud bang I heard… and all the screaming... It's troublesome." Shikamaru added.

"Oh that… haha…" Naruto said with a sly grin on his face "I, um, fell…"

"Where's TenTen?" I asked.

"Oh… um… she told me she needed some air." He was obviously lying and not good at it either, how the hell did he become a spy?

"Oh, okay. I'll just go check on her then." I said getting up. At least that's what I was tying to do until I got pulled right back down.

"No Sakura. She wanted to be alone. I think she went on a walk. Plus do you would want this DELIIICIOUS food to go to waste." He said moving a plate of cookies in front of my face. Damn he knows my weakness. Sighing in defeat I quickly took the plate of cookies and began to stuff my face…wait Sasuke is sitting by me…never mind I think I won't eat. Ok that's a lie I'll just eat slowly.

"Whatever. She'll be back. So why are we here again?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

"Um… Well… We were supposed to do this team bonding thing, a getting to know each other type thing."

"Alright then… Hinata… I've got one. What's your most embarrassing story?"

"Not like that dope" Wow… so he does talk. I thought Sasuke was incapable of such a thing.

"…."

"Ok… than poker it is?"

**TenTen's POV**

"Naaaarrrruuuutooooo… come out come out wherever you are… I promise I won't hurt you…that much.

Damn him! He knows I suck at hide and seek. The idiot always won at these games for some reason. Opening and slamming doors left and right, I let out a growl.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" I screeched out to no one.

Lucky for me God was on my side in getting this revenge.

Creak.

"Mwahaha, I've found you now you little fucker." I quietly crept to the bathroom door and grabbed the handle getting ready to attack.

"I got you now!" I yelled slamming the door open… only to be shoved into the bathroom by none the other than that little fucker himself.

"What the HELL Naruto?!" I screamed pounding my fists on the door. "I swear if you don't open this door right now I'll-"

"Ehhem…"

I turned around only to see none the other than Neji Hyuga. Oh mother of-

"Hey." I said in a sweet little tone.

"So we're locked in?" He asked looking oh so sexy.

"Seems like it… that damn Naruto!" I muttered under my breath.

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** YAY! Finally! It took forever to get this chapter in! So cliffy… yes/no? Yeah expect some major fluff with some couples next chapter! So with the end of school coming up it's been hard to write. We'll write faster when schools out… only 3 and a half weeks left… YAY!! Can't wait!

So let us know what you think… REVIEWS are welcome!


End file.
